gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cargo Plane
The Cargo Plane is a fixed-wing aircraft featured in Grand Theft Auto V. It is the largest controllable vehicle both in the game and in the entire series, having a considerably longer wingspan and fuselage than the Jet. Description The Cargo Plane is heavily based on the Antonov An-124 with the engines of a Boeing B-52 Stratofortress. Despite this, none of the mentioned aircrafts have numerous wheels on the main landing gears. However, these take some resemblance to the ones found on the Antonov An-225 Mriya, with an extra pair of wheels. The Cargo Plane is a large military cargo aircraft. It always spawns with a two-tone body color consisting of white and blue (though it is possible to add custom body color with save editors). The entire fuselage is white, and there are blue stripes going down the middle of the aircraft, and blue accenting around the nose, winglets, engines, empennage, and top of the fuselage. The vehicle also features an interesting main landing gear, where the rear wheels are composed of at least 16 pairs (8 in each side), being realistic, as real cargo planes have numerous wheels. According to Ron in Minor Turbulence, its wingspan measures 200 feet long. As the plane has the same colors as the Security Dilettante, it is owned by Merryweather Security, who are, along with Dom Beasley, the only known operators of the vehicle. However, there are no major differences at both, such paintjob or some special marks, since the Cargo Plane model is unique. When obtained outside a mission, it is possible to see the interior, aside from the mission Minor Turbulence in singleplayer, where it is composed of a large cargo area, with some utility items, such as lockers, boxes, etc., near the ramp. In the floor, the area is surrounded by green platforms, designed to carry vehicles without sliding and 4 groups of 28 seats onto the sides, possibly for the personnel, but it is always closed, so these are unusable. The roof is covered with yellow spinning lights and the main illumination, which are only activated when it's functioning. Near the utility items, an on-board overhead crane is seen, which are used for heavy objects, connected to roof rails. In the front, an orange access ladder is present, along with two rectangles, which are actually the side doors. At the front, more cargo are seen in the nose's compartment, with a small unusable ladder. Once the player accesses the cab, it's fitted with two computers, which shows a military operation (an area surrounded by two jeeps and a truck), and the green screen shows part of the map of Los Santos. It is also fitted with some lockers (one labeled "First Aid"), two unusable fire extinguishers, more unusable seats and two main seats, where the pilot takes the control of the plane. Performance Despite its heavy weight and enormous size, the Cargo Plane is considerably fast, but its handling is poor. Its large wingspan makes it rather difficult to execute sharp turns, but the large wings in turn make it one of the most stable planes in the game. However, the airplane requires a long runway in order to takeoff and land. Its high-output jet engines provide the aircraft with decent acceleration and a very high top speed, on par with that of the Jet. Gallery CargoPlane-GTAV-Interior.png|Cockpit of a Cargo Plane. CargoPlane-GTAV-Front2.png|A Cargo Plane, with the nose door opened. Cargojet.jpg|A Cargo Plane in flight. Cargo_Plane.jpg|The Cargo Plane on the Rockstar Games Social Club. CargoPlaneandLazeraboveLosSantos.jpg|A P-996 Lazer confronting the Cargo Plane in the mission Minor Turbulence. LiquidityRisk.jpg|Franklin Clinton after jumping out from a Cargo Plane in Liquidity Risk. CargoPlane-InteriorMap-GTAV.png|Cargo Plane map layout. Cargo level (left) and Cab level (right). CargoPlane-Dashboard-GTAV.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. CargoPlane-GTAV-PS4-Cargobay.jpg|The Cargo Plane's cargo bay during Minor Turbulence. Mission Appearances In the mission "Minor Turbulence", Trevor hijacks one from a group of Merryweather mercenaries to steal the weapons shipment they were delivering. It is however shot down by two P-996 Lazers, belonging to the US military, when Trevor refuses to land at Fort Zancudo. The plane then crashes into the Alamo Sea, but Trevor manages to parachute out of the cargo bay door beforehand. The crashed remains of the aircraft can be found afterwards at the western end of the Alamo Sea, full of weapons that respawn periodically. The plane is damaged as soon as the player takes control of it, with debris flying out of the cargo bay ramp and panels missing and damage around the ramp from Trevor's dramatic entry. More debris is seen after the two P-996 Lazer fighter planes deploy their sidewinders. Note that it is impossible to evade the two missiles which will always hit the wing and one of the engine pods, due to being scripted. The Cargo Plane is also seen in the Strangers and Freaks mission Liquidity Risk, in which Franklin must ride an ATV into one with Dom Beasley and then ride out once in the air. In normal gameplay, the Cargo Plane cannot be acquired, and there is currently no method to acquire it in its two appearances. The only way for the player to obtain one is to use a save editor to spawn it. Trivia * The Cargo Plane has a unique engine noise, being even quieter than the Jet. *When flying the plane (out of Minor Turbulence), one should notice the alarm lights flashing on the wings. *The aircraft's wheels don't work like common planes during Minor Turbulence, Liquidity Risk or even in normal gameplay. This due to the fact that the plane was never meant to land, or even be used, outside of that mission. *When flying off the map (out of the game boundaries), one of the wings will snap off the plane, rendering it spinning in circles (unable to glide) until it crashes into the ocean. *When fighting inside the Cargo Plane in the mission Minor Turbulence, the plane stops moving around the map - it appears like a building would, also, if you pause the game, you'll see that the plane will appear on the map as a building, actually, above the El Gordo Lighthouse. **The same goes during Liquidity Risk, but at the cab section. *The Cargo Plane, along with the Jet and the Train, is not listed in the BradyGames guide. *The wreckage of a Cargo Plane can be found lying at the bottom of the ocean just off the western coast near Fort Zancudo with a variety of weapons scattered among the debris. The plane wreck lies in shallow water, mainly situated on the very edge of a steep, rocky underwater cliff covered by coral reefs. The front section of the plane, including the nose and cockpit seems to have broken off and is resting further down in deeper waters at the very bottom off the deep end where the plane is situated. It is assumed that this is the result of an unsuccessful takeoff from Fort Zancudo. *There is a Russian flag on the rudder of the plane, perhaps making a reference to the Russian cargo plane. Also, the serial number of the plane is RF-LS9130, RF referring to the Russian Federation and LS to Los Santos respectively. *It is very difficult but not impossible to land the Cargo Plane on a runway in the game. The best choice of runway is the one facing north/south at LSX. To land without danger, the player must avoid almost any uneven terrain, scratching the plane or similar, and the best way to land is nivelate the plane carefully as near as possible and then, turning off the engines. *Editing a save game to obtain the vehicle might result in a missing fuselage that holds the stabilizers. The ramp appears here, but the cargo entrance is somewhat "invisible", along with the roof frame that is seen attached to the plane. Also, if looking at the entrance from behind, the texture is missing. **This can fixed by setting a correct body style value (128). *It is difficult (although not impossible) for the player to open the front cargo door. The player must position a Dozer at the front of the plane, and then raise the scoop under the cockpit to lift the front section up. *The fact that this plane has two fully functional cargo doors may hint a wider use of the Cargo Plane in the Beta game. *When leaving the plane, the player can either glitch out or inside the plane. If the player pushes the control stick leftward, he will walk through the fuselage and land next to the plane. If he pushes the stick forward or backward, he will be inside the cockpit **When leaving the plane, the left hatch will open, but there is an invisible wall that prevents the player from entering/leaving the cargo bay. *The Cargo Plane has no functional doors and, unlike the Jet, is very hard to enter because it is not meant to be obtainable by the player. To enter it, press Y/Triangle near the cockpit and the character should indefinitely run in the nose before finally entering the plane. It is easier to do by standing on the right side. A reason is that is not allowed to "teleport" the player directly to the cab (unlike the Jet). * If the player is inside the cargo bay, there is no other way to leave the plane than blowing it up (it will not always kill the character) and shooting with a high-power/explosive weapon one of the two cargo doors until it opens. *The main body is around 300ft (91m) as is the same with the wings. All in all, the plane's perimeter would be around 1200ft (365m) making it the biggest plane in the game. *In first person view, the character's hands appear to be floating over the sticks. *The cargo plane is the only flyable jet aircraft in GTA V that has rotating turbines. The Twinjet also has rotating turbines, but is unflyable. * In the enhanced version, at least in Minor Turbulence, the plane features a very illuminated cargo area and the access ladder is slighty damaged. Notable Owners *Dom Beasley *Merryweather Security Navigation }} de:Cargo Plane (V) fr:Avion-cargo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Special Vehicles